The Teaboy
by likemycoffee
Summary: Ianto is having strange dreams about a man in a long coat. Do these dreams hold the key to unlocking the secrets of Ianto's past? Jack thinks they do. Takes place post series 2 but pre 'The Stolen Earth'. Janto; Gwys; Martha; 10th Doctor; Donna.
1. Chapter 1

_The little boy was lost. He was lost in a never ending maze of corridors and he couldn't find his way out. He looked all around him trying to remember which path was the right path but he couldn't work it out. All the doors, all the corridors looked identical. There was nobody there, nobody to help him. _

_The little boy was scared. He just wanted to go home. He began to cry._

'_Ianto!' _

_The little boy looked up and through his tears he saw a man, a man in the long coat. The little boy continued to cry but now they were tears of relief, not of fear. _

'_What have I told you about wandering off?' a voice chided but at the same time it also sounded very, very relieved. _

_Ianto found himself being picked up and cuddled tightly as he cried against the man's shoulder, breathing in the scent that he knew had always comforted him. _

'_I'm sorry,' Ianto replied. 'I only wanted to look at the lights but then I got lost.' _

'_Shh,' the man whispered softly. 'It's alright. You're safe now. But Ianto, please don't wander off again. What if next time I can't find you?'_

_Ianto tuned his head and tried to look in to the man's face..._

'Ianto,' Jack was calling his name and shaking him gently. 'Ianto wake up.'

'Huh...' Ianto gasped as he opened his eyes and looked around confused. He was in his own bedroom, in his own flat and Jack was sitting up beside him in bed watching him with a concerned expression.

'You were crying,' Jack said softly.

Ianto touched his face and found that his cheeks were indeed wet with tears.

'I was – I was dreaming.' Ianto replied as he wiped his eyes coming back to himself again.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him close so that Ianto's head was resting on his shoulder.

'Was it the same dream again?'

'Yes – well sort of but it was different this time.'

'Do you want to tell me?' Jack asked, as he traced patterns across the skin of Ianto's back in an attempt to sooth him.

Ianto nodded.

'It started out like always... I was – about four years old I suppose, stuck in the middle of a never-ending maze of corridors. I couldn't find my way back to wherever it was I was supposed to be... but there was someone else there this time.'

'Who was it?'

'I don't know. He was a grown up though and I know I was relieved to see him, like he was going to make everything alright.'

'Can you remember what he looked like?'

'No,' Ianto shook his head. 'I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a long coat though – a bit like yours actually.'

'Really?' Jack raised his eyebrows. 'Maybe it was your subconscious putting me in there so that you felt safe?'

'Yeah,' Ianto replied. 'Maybe.'

'You don't think so?' Jack asked.

'He didn't smell like you,' Ianto replied. 'He didn't sound like you either his accent was different.'

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead softly.

'Jack... do you think Martha's right? Do you think it's a repressed memory?'

'I don't know, Yan,' Jack replied. 'I really don't know... but it's been the same dream every night for the past three weeks...'

'I know,' Ianto replied. 'Jack – the man – do you think he might be my father?'

'Maybe,' Jack replied. 'I suppose it's possible.'

They fell silent and Jack began to run his fingers through Ianto's hair. When Ianto spoke again it was barely more than a whisper.

'Why'd they leave me Jack?'

Ianto's voice was thick with emotion and Jack held his lover even more tightly. He knew that when Ianto started thinking about his parents – his birth parents – he needed to be held close; he needed to feel safe, secure and most importantly, he needed to feel loved.

'I don't know why sweetheart. I wish I did.'

Jack felt a twinge of guilt because this was the one thing that he couldn't help Ianto with no matter how hard he tried.

When Ianto had first told him the story of his childhood – how he'd been abandoned by his parents at the age of five; how he'd been found wandering the streets of Cardiff by an old lady named Mrs Wilks who had taken him to the police station; how all he could remember about his life before that point was his first name; how he had lived in Children's home for almost two years before being adopted by the Jones family – Jack had used all of his Torchwood connections to try and trace Ianto's birth parents but he had drawn a complete blank. It was as though they'd simply vanished into thin air.

'What if I am remembering?' Ianto said quietly. 'I'm scared Jack. What if something really awful happened? I don't know if I want to remember.'

'It'll be alright Yan, I promise.' Jack hoped he sounded reassuring. 'I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ever. We'll ask Martha to check you over in the morning just to be on the safe side okay?'

'Hmm,' Ianto agreed and he snuggled closer into Jack. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Jack said softly. 'Try and go back to sleep. I'll watch over you.'

'Kay,' Ianto replied closing his eyes.

Jack cuddled him protectively and eventually he heard Ianto's breathing change, signifying that the younger man had fallen asleep again. Jack looked down into the beautiful face of his lover and wished that he could get rid of this feeling of foreboding that had been with him for the last three weeks, ever since Ianto's dreams had started.

Part of him wanted Ianto to remember, he knew that he needed answers about his life before; about why he couldn't remember. Jack knew how it felt to have memories missing after all. But another part of him was terrified, because he knew that Ianto was right. If he had repressed the memories of his early childhood then it would most likely have been due to some trauma and if Ianto started to remember there was no telling the damage that it might do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :)**

Early the next morning, Jack and Ianto made their way into the Hub and were surprised to find that Gwen was already there at her workstation.

'What's this?' Jack said with a teasing smile, 'Gwen Williams is at work before nine? Is the world ending?'

'Shut up Harkness,' Gwen replied but the glint in her eyes told Jack that she wasn't being serious. 'I'm trying to make sense of this rift prediction data but I just can't get my head around it.'

'I can take a look at it if you want?' Ianto said to her as he headed into the kitchen to prepare the first coffee of the morning.

'I need to learn, Ianto,' Gwen replied. 'Especially now that Tosh...' she trailed off.

Jack knew what she was thinking. Between the two of them, Toshiko and Ianto had made sure that the rift predictor programmes were running smoothly and they had always taken care of analysing the readings, all the rest of the team had had to do was read the weekly report which Ianto circulated, summarising the information.

It had seemed like a good system at the time, but at the time Jack hadn't planned on losing two team members at once and having to work with a skeleton crew. Now, Ianto was the only person who could make sense of – not just the rift predictor, but all of the computer systems that Toshiko had designed to make life easier and if anything happened to Ianto...

Jack stopped that train of thought immediately. Nothing was going to happen to Ianto. Not if he had anything to do with it. Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that it was a problem that needed addressing.

'Right,' Jack announced to the Hub at large, 'team meeting in the boardroom, 09:00.'

At 09:00 the team, Ianto, Gwen and Martha – who had been temporarily seconded to Torchwood – were sitting around the boardroom table, coffees in hand, waiting for Jack to start the meeting.

'Right,' Jack began. 'We can't go on like this much longer. We need to find permanent replacements for Tosh and Owen. Martha, I've got UNIT breathing down my neck about getting you back and I don't know how much longer I can realistically keep you here for.'

Martha frowned. 'Do you want me to have a word with my superiors Jack?'

Jack shook his head. 'It won't do any good, unless I can persuade you to join Torchwood permanently?'

Martha smiled. 'You know I'd love to Jack but I'm contracted to UNIT for at least another year before they'd let me leave. That's the price of getting a fast tracked medical degree, selling my soul to UNIT.'

'I know...' Jack replied. 'Nice idea though huh?'

'Do you want me to draw up a list of potential candidates?' Ianto asked.

'If you wouldn't mind Ianto,' Jack nodded. 'Work through all the usual databases, UNIT; military; emergency services – find anyone who might be qualified for the job and then I'll review the shortlist.'

Ianto nodded, already making notes in his notebook.

'The other thing we need to do is arrange to get everybody up to speed on the basic operations of Torchwood. I've been letting things slide.

'Gwen, I want you to draw up a new training schedule for me. We need to cover everything, the archives; the computer systems – the rift predictor in particular; weapons and supplies management; public relations; medical training; Retcon administration; absolutely everything.'

'No problem Jack,' Gwen replied.

'I know some of this isn't particularly interesting but it's important. We're too reliant on individuals for basic operations. We all need to be trained to a level where we can still function if a member of the team is incapacitated.'

Ianto and Martha both nodded in agreement.

'Ok then guys unless anyone has anything else to add let's get back to work.'

Gwen stood up and immediately left the board room but as Martha stood to follow suit Jack called her back.

'Martha, can we have a word please?'

'Sure Jack,' she said sitting back down. 'Something you need me to do?'

Jack looked across at Ianto, who smiled slightly and Jack continued. 'We were wondering if you could run some tests on Ianto – just to make sure everything is okay.'

'Is something wrong?' Martha asked immediately moving into Doctor mode, focusing her attention entirely on Ianto.

'I'm still having the dreams,' Ianto told her, shifting uncomfortably. 'The same dream, every night for three weeks.'

'Exactly the same?' Martha asked.

Ianto nodded. 'Absolutely identical, except for last night, last night there was someone else there with me, a man.'

Martha frowned. 'It's not uncommon to dream about the same thing for several nights in a row... is anything on your mind? Are you feeling particularly stressed?'

'No more than usual,' Ianto replied.

'He's worried that it might be repressed memories coming back,' Jack interjected and Ianto glared at him. 'Well you are,' he said in response to Ianto's look.

'That was only one theory Ianto,' Martha told him gently. 'There are lots of other things it could be apart from that... especially as this is Torchwood. It might even be connected to the rift somehow.'

'Is there anyway to know for sure?' Jack asked.

'I'll run some tests to see if there is anything physiological going on first of all,' Martha replied. 'If that all comes back clear then we can take it from there. I'm not going to rule anything out.'

'Thank you Martha,' Ianto replied and followed her down to the medical bay.

Martha took a sample of Ianto's blood for analysis and then began her examination.

'Are you eating properly; sleeping regularly?'

'As well as you ever can in this place,' Ianto replied. 'I never sleep particularly well, not since Canary Wharf and having a night owl for a boyfriend doesn't exactly help matters.'

Martha smiled at Ianto's use of the word 'boyfriend.' It was clear to her how much closer the two men had become in recent weeks, since the loss of Tosh and Owen they had become much more open about their relationship, as though they'd finally decided that life was too short to worry about hiding things.

'No I suppose it doesn't,' Martha smiled making notes on her chart. 'Do you take any sleeping tablets? Anything at all?'

'Owen prescribed me some stuff a while back,' Ianto told her. 'But I hardly ever take it anymore, not unless it gets really bad.'

'Have you been ill lately?'

Ianto shook his head. 'I don't really get sick.'

'Not even a cold?'

'No. Just got a good immune system I suppose.'

'Hmm,' Martha nodded thoughtfully and placed a stethoscope on Ianto's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

'That all sounds fine to me.'

'It's my memories isn't it?' Ianto asked her. 'I know it is. In the dreams, I'm always about four years old... I'm starting to remember what happened before I was abandoned.'

Martha sighed and nodded her head.

'I'm not going to lie to you Ianto, there's a very good chance of it. Sometimes, when we're asleep, our brains try and work out all the stresses and worries of the day and it comes out as dreams... and sometimes in the case of repressed memories the same thing can happen.'

'But what do I do?' Ianto asked her.

'There are different ways of unlocking repressed memories. There's hypnosis for one...'

'But I don't think I want to unlock them.'

'Look, let's not panic too soon alright? Let me finish running these tests and I'm still not ruling out rift activity,' Martha tried to reassure him. 'In the meantime try to relax and just let the dreams come. If you try and fight them by keeping awake you will only make things worse in the long run.

'Okay,' Ianto replied. 'I promise I'll try.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto arrived back at his flat early that evening. He'd wanted to finish the section that he was reorganising in the archives but at five o'clock Jack had sent the rest of the team home and while Ianto would normally have waited around for another couple of hours while Jack to finish his paperwork and phone calls so they could leave together, Jack had told him to go straight home and rest. Ianto had insisted that he was fine, he wasn't ill and he didn't need any special treatment but Jack had insisted.

Ianto wasn't happy. He knew that Jack was only trying to help but sending him home alone with nothing to do would only serve to give him time to think; to worry and he didn't want to think about the dreams. He didn't want to know what they meant or where they were coming from. He just wanted them to stop.

He'd suffered from nightmares ever since Canary Wharf and usually they were full of metal and fire and screams and okay, these dreams were nothing like those nightmares but they were in their own way just as terrifying. Ianto felt the absolute terror of a small child, separated from the person who was looking after him and not a clue what to do about it… it was so real. It was real; the longer the dreams continued, the more Ianto became convinced of the fact that this was something that had actually happened to him, that he was remembering.

He made himself a cup of coffee and began to flick through the television channels hoping to find something to take his mind off things. He settled on a repeat of a daytime chat show that was being broadcast on ITV 3 + 2 or something like that, featuring a couple accusing each other of infidelity and involving a paternity test. Ianto couldn't help but smile as he remembered his sister Rhiannon's words when he'd told her about his relationship with Jack, 'you're living with your boss who's also an immortal man from the 51st century? Bloody hell Ianto, what would Jeremy Kyle have to say about that?'

Ianto stared at the screen and as the host announced that Justin was indeed the father of Chelsea's baby, he let out a yawn, maybe he was more tired than he thought. Settling back against the cushions he closed his eyes for a moment…

_Ianto was laughing so hard that he thought his sides were going to split as he found himself once again being caught and thrown up into the air before being swung around and placed back down on the ground. He immediately set off at a run and was aware of the man in the long coat behind him giving chase but deliberately allowing the boy to stay in the lead until they reached the other side of the room. _

'_Oh no, you beat me again!' the man lamented theatrically. _

'_Yeah!' Ianto exclaimed with glee, jumping up and down. 'I won!'_

'_Oh well that settles it,' the man replied. 'You must be the best then.'_

_Ianto opened his mouth to speak again but he was interrupted by a loud beeping noise ringing out from the nearby computer terminal; the lights around them flickered. Suddenly, the man in the long coat became very serious._

'_Come on Ianto. Go back down to the nursery now.'_

_Ianto pouted. 'But I want to stay.'_

'_You can't stay. It's dangerous. Go to the nursery. I'll call you when it's safe to come out again.'_

_Ianto didn't argue, he knew from the tone of his father's voice that playtime was over and he grudgingly made his way down the narrow corridor towards his nursery …_

_The dream changed. _

_Ianto knew that he wasn't supposed to be listening, he was supposed to be asleep. The room was in darkness, save for the dim glow of the nightlight that illuminated his bed. The voice was low, soft, but Ianto could just about make out the words as they carried in the still of the night. _

'_I get so scared that something is going to happen to him; something bad … I don't exactly have the greatest track record do I? Especially not with children…' _

_Ianto strained his ears to listen. He could only hear one voice, as though the man in the long coat was talking to himself._

'_I don't know what to do … I just never thought that things would turn out this way.' _

_The silence continued for a few moments but then Ianto heard footsteps nearing his door and he screwed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. His bedroom door opened and he could sense a familiar presence moving towards him; a hand brushing his hair back from his face; a soft sigh._

'_Ianto… Ianto…'_

'Ianto,' Jack's soft voice entered his subconscious stirring Ianto from his slumber. Jack was leaning over him, kissing his face gently. 'Wake up sweetheart; I've got dinner.'

Ianto opened his eyes.

'What time is it?' he asked.

'Just after eight,' Jack replied. 'Sorry I got held up. I had to go bring in a Weevil.'

'Mm… you should've called me,' Ianto sat up and stretched.

'I sent you home to rest and it looks like you needed it,' Jack grinned. 'I've bought Chinese if you want some?'

'Please,' Ianto replied, moving to the kitchen to make another coffee.

Jack watched Ianto as he fiddled with the coffee machine and he felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He loved him so much, more than he'd ever thought possible. Unable to control himself he moved to stand behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly.

'Mmm,' Ianto sighed, leaning into the embrace. 'What's that for?'

'Nothing,' Jack replied. 'Just love you is all.'

Ianto grinned and turned around, placing his hands on the back of Jack's head he drew him into a passionate kiss.

'I love you too,' he whispered when they parted for air.

'Anymore dreams?' Jack asked cautiously.

Ianto sighed, he hadn't wanted to worry Jack but he couldn't lie to him.

'Yeah,' he said softly but on seeing Jack's look of concern he swiftly added, 'they were different dreams this time though.'

'Different how?' Jack said with a frown, still holding Ianto close.

'It wasn't a bad dream, not like the others. I think I was actually quite happy.'

'Really?'

'Yes,' Ianto nodded. 'The same man was there, from before - I still couldn't see his face though - but he was playing with me this time, like pretending to chase me and catch me.'

Jack smiled remembering a similar game that his own father had used to play with him and Grey when they had been small.

'Something happened though,' Ianto continued. 'There was a noise, like an alarm going off and I had to go back to my playroom. I don't know what happened after that, it was like the dream changed and I was in bed, I think I was supposed to be asleep but I wasn't. I was awake and I could hear him talking - the man - I don't know who he was talking to. I couldn't hear anyone else. Maybe he was on the phone.'

'What was he saying?' Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. 'I'm not sure really, I think he was talking about me, at least that's what it felt like. He said he didn't know what to do…' he trailed off.

Jack ran his fingers through his lover's hair and kissed his forehead gently.

'We'll work this out love,' he reassured him. 'I promise we'll work this out.'

'I'm just so confused Jack.'

'I know sweetheart,' Jack replied. 'I wish I could do more to help you'

'You do plenty,' Ianto smiled, kissing him on the lips. 'I love you. Come on I'm starving, let's eat.'

Jack grinned and followed Ianto back into the living room with the food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :)**

**WARNING: EVIL CLIFFHANGER AHEAD. (SORRY).**

Ianto was lying on top of Jack on the settee kissing him passionately. The DVD they had been watching was long forgotten as the two men got lost in each other. Jack pushed the bottom of Ianto's shirt up and began lightly caressing the bare skin of his back, causing Ianto to shiver involuntarily and Jack to chuckle against his lips.

Ianto retaliated by running his fingernails along Jack's sides, knowing that the older man was ticklish in that particular spot.

'Bastard,' Jack grinned.

'You love it,' Ianto replied with a smile.

'I do,' Jack agreed, leaning up to kiss Ianto again. 'Shall we go to bed? I want to make love to you.'

Ianto nodded and moved to climb off Jack, taking his hand to lead him down the hall to the bedroom. As soon as they reached the bedroom door, however they were interrupted by the ringing of Jack's mobile. Ianto groaned in frustration.

'It's Gwen,' Jack sighed and answered the phone, knowing that Gwen wouldn't be calling him at this time of night unless it was an emergency.

'Hey Gwen…. What?… Okay… yeah I'm at Ianto's. We'll pick you up.'

Jack hung up the call and looked at his lover apologetically.

'We're not going to bed are we?' Ianto said with an air of resignation.

'Sorry sweetheart,' Jack replied and pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead. 'Andy called Gwen, there's a report that apparently "a man in a blowfish mask" has stolen a car.'

'Of course there is,' Ianto sighed as he fastened up the buttons on his shirt. 'Right then, shall I call Martha?'

Half an hour later and Jack was driving the SUV at breakneck speed through the thankfully deserted Cardiff streets in pursuit of the Blowfish. The creature had stolen a silver Porsche 911 and Ianto was tracking it via the SUV laptop computer.

'Jack, for God's sake will you slow down!' Gwen yelled from the back seat as she was thrown into Martha for the third time in as many minutes.

'No time Gwen,' Jack replied as he tackled another bend far too quickly.

'We'll never catch it if you kill us all,' Gwen muttered and Jack either didn't hear her or chose to ignore the comment because he didn't respond.

'The car's right there,' Ianto informed Jack as the Porsche came into view on the road ahead. 'It looks like he's heading for the housing estate.'

'Right then kids, we need to cut him off,' Jack replied. 'We don't want a hostage situation.'

Ianto shuddered, remembering the last time they had chased down a Blowfish like this, when Owen and Tosh had still been alive; the night that Jack had returned. Hostages had been taken then and if Jack hadn't turned up when he did…

As if sensing Ianto's train of thought Jack reached over and gave his thigh a comforting squeeze.

'It'll be okay, Yan. I promise.'

'I know,' Ianto replied trying to sound surer than he felt.

Jack accelerated hard and managed to pull up alongside the Porsche, trying to force it off the road. Looking through the window, Ianto could see the Blowfish's face, it didn't seem intimidated in the slightest by the SUV and continued to hold ground, powering along the road towards the estate.

'It's not going to work, Jack.' Ianto told him.

'Gwen!' Jack shouted over his shoulder. 'Can you get a clear shot at the tyres?'

'I think so,' she replied.

Picking up her gun, Gwen leaned out of the window and took aim. The second that she was in sight of the rear wheel she pulled the trigger. A loud bang filled the air followed by a sharp screeching noise as the tyre exploded and the Blowfish lost control of the car sending it skidding off the road and into a tree.

Jack pulled the SUV to a halt and the team got out, weapons drawn. The Blowfish was still in the car but it seemed to be either dead or unconscious, lying against the deployed airbag.

'Is it alive?' Jack asked keeping his Webley trained on the alien.

Cautiously Martha approached the vehicle and detecting no movement she reached out to examine the creature. As soon as her hands made contact however, the Blowfish jumped up and out of the car. Before any of the team could react, he had pulled Martha to him and was pointing a gun of his own at her head.

'Put down your weapons or I will kill her!' the Blowfish demanded.

'Woah, woah take it easy!' Jack exclaimed. 'Just let her go. Come on we can talk about this.'

'Put down your weapons!'

'Okay,' Jack replied. He couldn't get a clear shot at the Blowfish without hitting Martha. There was nothing else he could do. A stand off would put Martha in even greater danger.

He lowered his weapon and signaled to Ianto and Gwen to do the same.

'Okay,' Jack continued standing still with his arms outstretched in a placating gesture, maintaining eye contact at all times, 'now we've put our guns down. Why don't you do the same?'

'You're Torchwood,' the Blowfish stated. 'Captain Jack Harkness.'

'Yeah,' Jack replied. 'Yeah we're Torchwood.'

'Yes,' the Blowfish continued. 'We know of you, Captain Jack Harkness. You are the one who defends the Earth; the fearless hero. But I think that is not true anymore is it Captain? I think you are not so fearless?'

Jack couldn't help it, his eyes flicked towards Ianto for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for the Blowfish to see.

'Yes,' he began again, 'Ianto Jones, the coffee boy; the Captain's lover – the Captain's whore.'

'That's not true,' Jack said angrily.

'Oh I think it is, Captain,' the Blowfish replied. 'He played you for a fool didn't he, using his whore's tricks to worm his way into your bed; to keep you distracted so that you wouldn't discover his secret … do you think he loves you Captain? Or is he still playing you, even now? What would you give to save him Captain? Is he worth it?'

Jack gritted his teeth and tried to keep calm; not to react to the slur on his lover, he couldn't while Martha was still being used as a hostage.

'What do you know about it?' Ianto asked. 'You don't know me. You don't know the first thing about me.'

The Blowfish's attention was now focused on Ianto. He studied him for a moment, as though seeing him for the first time.

'The Captain's whore,' he said again in a strange tone of voice. 'You do not smell right.'

Jack frowned and looked at Ianto, who looked equally puzzled at the bizarre statement.

'What are you?' the Blowfish asked Ianto.

'What do you mean?' Ianto replied.

'What are you?' This time the Blowfish looked afraid as he stared at Ianto, the gun in his hand was shaking.

'I … I don't understand,' Ianto said trying to keep calm. 'What do you mean?'

'You cannot be,' the Blowfish was panicking now. 'You cannot be!'

Suddenly, he pushed Martha away from him and pointed his gun directly at Ianto.

A shot rang out …

*(Runs away and hides from the screaming mob)*


	5. Chapter 5

**See? I didn't keep you waiting too long for an update. Warning though – angsty. Tissues may be needed.**

_Suddenly, he pushed Martha away from him and pointed his gun directly at Ianto._

_A shot rang out …_

Jack heard a scream as the bullet hit Ianto square in the chest. He couldn't breath. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He saw Ianto drop to his knees and then the Blowfish making to run away from the scene. Jack didn't stop to think. He grabbed his gun and emptied the barrel directly into the creature's head. It fell to the ground dead.

Jack raced over towards Ianto, who was now lying on his side in the road.

'No!' Jack shouted as he reached Ianto and cradled him in his arms. 'No, no, no. Martha! Please Martha, help him please!'

Martha was on her knees beside Ianto applying direct pressure to his wound; she shouted to Gwen to fetch her medical bag from the SUV.

'Jack,' Ianto managed to gasp, his eyes brimmed with tears. 'Jack.'

'I'm here sweetheart,' Jack tried to reassure his lover. He took his hand and kissed it. 'Ianto hold on, please. Please don't leave me.'

Martha and Gwen were frantically trying to stem the flow of blood. It was everywhere. Jack choked back a sob as he saw that Ianto's shirt was covered in it.

'Jack,' Ianto gasped again. 'I – I love you.'

'Don't,' Jack said firmly. 'Don't you dare say goodbye Ianto Jones! Don't you dare leave me!'

'I'm sorry,' Ianto replied.

'Jack,' Martha said softly and Jack became aware that both she and Gwen had pulled back from Ianto. 'Jack there's nothing I can do.'

'No!' Jack cried out, unaware of the tears that were running down his cheeks 'You have to do something Martha, you have to. Please.'

Martha shook her head, tears falling from her own eyes. 'I'm sorry Jack. There's nothing...'

'That is unacceptable Doctor Jones,' Jack's tone was angry now. How could this be happening? This shouldn't be happening. Ianto shouldn't be here. He should be at home in bed, sleeping in Jack's arms. He shouldn't be here, dying in the middle of the road.

'I'm so sorry.'

Jack looked down into Ianto's face, he could see that it was true; that his beautiful Welshman was losing his fight.

'It was good yeah?' Ianto asked, though every word was a strain.

'Yeah,' Jack nodded, his tone soft.

'Don't forget me.'

'Never could,' Jack replied, shaking his head. 'Never. I love you so much Yan.'

Ianto smiled sadly. 'In a thousand years time you won't remember me.'

Jack looked deep into his lover's eyes. 'Yes I will,' he swore. 'I promise I will.'

Ianto's eyes closed and Jack knew that this was the end; that his heart was about to be shattered into a million pieces. It was too soon. It was far too soon. He would never be ready to lose Ianto, but like this… their time had been far too brief. How could he go on without him?

'I love you,' Jack whispered as he cradled Ianto in his arms. Suddenly the Welshman's eyes flew open and he gasped loudly.

'Jack,' Ianto sounded frightened. 'Jack what's happening to me?'

'What is it?' Jack asked as he felt Ianto's body begin to jolt in his arms. 'Ianto? Ianto?'

Suddenly Jack was thrown backwards as Ianto's arms were outstretched; his head thrown back and a bright, golden light seemed to emerge from his entire body, then just as quickly it was gone and Ianto was still, lying on the ground, his eyes closed.

Jack, Martha and Gwen looked at each other in shock.

'What was that?' Gwen asked quietly after a moment.

'I – it looked like…' Martha began but a look from Jack made her stop. 'I have no idea.'

Jack moved slowly towards Ianto's body; he reached out to touch his face and immediately jumped back in shock as he felt warm breath on his palm. Ianto was breathing.

'Martha!' Jack cried out. 'Martha he's alive!'

'What?' Martha raced to Ianto's side and felt for a pulse in his neck and immediately located it. 'Oh my God. Jack – he – how did he?'

'Does it matter?' Jack replied as Martha pulled back Ianto's shirt once again to examine the bullet wound again. 'He's alive Martha.'

'Jack…' Martha gasped in shock. 'Jack look at this.'

Ianto's bullet wound was gone. It had completely healed there wasn't even a mark.

'What the hell is going on?' Jack asked bewildered.

'We should get him back to the Hub,' Martha said decisively.

'What about the Blowfish?' asked Gwen.

'Screw the Blowfish,' was Jack's only response as he carefully picked Ianto up and gently placed him in the back of the SUV. He handed Gwen the keys before climbing in beside him and Martha. Jack held Ianto all the way back to the Hub, constantly whispering reassurances and endearments in his ear.

When they reached the Hub Ianto was immediately transferred to the medical bay and Martha began a scan of his vital signs.

'He's stable Jack,' Martha told the immortal who was still holding Ianto's hand. 'He was dying, he was, but now his vitals have completely stabalised. Everything is totally as I would expect it to be – except that he's unconscious obviously.'

'When will he wake up?' Jack asked. 'He will wake up won't he?'

'I don't know,' Martha replied, picking up another scanner and running it over Ianto's body. 'I think so but – I mean – Jack what was that burst of light that came out of him?'

'I don't know,' Jack replied.

'I know what it looked like…'

'Don't Martha,' Jack interuppted her knowing exactly what she was going to say. 'That's completely impossible. Ianto's human.'

'But Jack how else can you explain it?' Martha challenged him.

'I don't know,' Jack replied. 'But that isn't the answer. It isn't. It can't be.'

'Does Ianto have a pocketwatch Jack?'

Jack frowned and suddenly dawning realisation appeared on his face.

'He does, doesn't he?' Martha said, already knowing the answer.

'Yeah,' Jack nodded. 'Oh God Martha the Chameleon Arch…'

Jack stood up and moved away from Ianto facing the wall so that Martha couldn't see his face. It was the Chameleon Arch. He just knew it. Ianto wasn't who Jack thought he was – again. For the second time in their relationship Jack had discovered that Ianto was hiding something from him.

'Jack, I saw the Doctor when he used the Chameleon Arch. He didn't know that he wasn't human, really, truly he didn't. If that's what it is then Ianto really has no idea… who he really is.'

'Yeah but who is he?' Jack asked her, his tone suddenly cold. 'Who is he Martha? There's more than one Timelord with a Chameleon Arch remember?'

'No Jack, surely you don't think that Ianto's – him?'

'I don't know Martha,' Jack replied. 'But I do know that he's not Ianto Jones and I need to keep him secured until we know for certain.'

'But Jack…'

However Martha didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment the air was filled with the unmistakable sound of a TARDIS arriving in the Hub.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Martha heard Gwen shout as they raced up the stairs and when they reached the main Hub Jack saw the Welshwoman standing with her gun pointing at the newly materialized TARDIS.

'Put the gun down Gwen,' Jack told her. 'It's the Doctor.'

Gwen lowered her gun but didn't put it back in the holster. She gasped in surprise as the door opened and a spiky haired man wearing a blue pinstripe suit and converse trainers appeared in the Hub, closely followed by a woman with long, red hair.

'Ah this is nice, a welcoming committee,' the Doctor said with a smile as he looked briefly at Gwen. 'Isn't this nice Donna? Ah Jack, Martha, there you are.'

'Doctor,' Jack greeted him courteously. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh you know me Jack, just thought I'd stop by for a visit. It's been a while. Oh – this is Donna by the way, Donna Noble,' the Doctor said gesturing to his companion. 'Donna, this is Doctor Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness – don't encourage him, just don't. Oh hello,' the Doctor turned to Gwen again regarding her with a puzzled expression. 'Who might you be?'

'Er – Gwen,' Gwen introduced herself. 'Gwen Williams.'

'Ah,' the Doctor replied. 'Tell me Gwen Williams, do you happen come from an old Cardiff family?'

'Um,' Gwen looked at Jack uncertainly. 'Yes – 1800s I think.'

'Hmm,' the Doctor nodded decisively. 'Yes I can see the resemblance; now Jack – to business – where is he?'

Jack paused before answering and tried to assess the situation. He wasn't sure how much the Time Lord actually knew and Jack had learned the hard way over the years to keep his cards close to his chest.

'Where's who?' he asked, deciding to play dumb for the moment and attempted to school his features into a neutral expression.

The expression on the Doctor's face told Jack that he could see straight through him but Jack held his gaze and refused to back down.

'The Time Lord,' the Doctor said simply.

'What?' Gwen asked. 'What's he talking about Jack?'

Jack ignored her and continued staring at the Doctor. He felt suddenly very protective of Ianto and he didn't want the Doctor going anywhere near him, even though logically Jack knew that the Time Lord would be able to help.

'You know who I'm talking about Jack,' the Doctor said with determination.

'Yes,' Jack admitted, finding himself unable to lie to his old friend. 'How do you know though?'

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably for a moment and Jac  
k got the impression the he too was holding his cards close to his chest, trying to work out the best way to answer Jack's question.

'I think – I need to see him first Jack. I need to be sure.'

'Sure of what?' Jack asked.

'Sure it's really him.'

Jack didn't really care for the Doctor's enigmatic answers and was about to tell him so when he felt Martha's hand on his arm, getting his attention.

'What harm can it do, Jack?' she asked and Jack felt his resistance crumble.

'Okay,' he said resigned. 'Follow me.'

The Doctor followed closely behind Jack and Martha as they made their way to the medical bay leaving Gwen and Donna in the main hub.

'Do you have any idea what's going on?' Gwen asked the redhead.

'Don't ask me,' Donna replied. 'All I know is this computer started making a right racket and then the Doctor, he starts jumping around getting all excited, saying something about having found him. The next thing I know, we've changed course and come straight here.'

Gwen looked at her strangely, 'and does he do this sort of thing often?'

'Oh yeah,' Donna replied with a smile, 'all the time. It's bloody brilliant.'

The two women followed along to the medical bay.

Ianto was still unconscious when they entered the room, Jack and Martha stood slightly to one side and allowed the Doctor to approach the bed. For a moment the Doctor just stood still, staring at Ianto's still form before letting out what sounded like a choked sob and sure enough, as Jack looked closely the Time Lord had tears in his eyes.

'Oh sweet boy,' the Doctor murmured under his breath. 'What's happened to you? How long has it been for you Ianto?'

'How do you know his name?' Jack asked and the Doctor started as though unaware that he'd been speaking out loud.

'That is still his name then?' The Doctor asked. 'It did work.'

'What worked?' Jack asked. 'Doctor, please tell me what's going on. I can't stand this. Who is Ianto? Is he a Time Lord? Is it the Chameleon Arch? Who is he Doctor? Please don't tell me that he's…'

'No,' the Doctor interrupted softly. 'No, he's not the Master Jack.'

Jack's sigh of relief was audible. 'You're sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'But who is he?'

'Jack, I promise I will explain everything but right now I need to help Ianto. His regeneration has gone a bit wrong. I can help him but I need you to trust me and let me do what I have to do.'

Jack looked into the Doctor's eyes for a moment before nodding his head slightly.

'Excellent,' the Doctor grinned. 'Now – how has his appearance changed?'

'Er – it hasn't,' Jack replied.

The Doctor frowned. 'What, not at all?'

Jack shook his head and the Doctor's frown deepened before he shrugged his shoulders. 'Oh well, Jack – do you know where Ianto's pocket watch is?'

'He always carries it with him,' Jack replied as he reached inside the pocket of Ianto's suit jacket. 'He says it's his lucky charm.'

'And so it is,' the Doctor replied with a grim as Jack produced the item in question. The Doctor took the watch and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. He hummed to himself.

'What is it?' Martha asked.

'I'm not sure,' the Doctor replied. He handed the watch back to Jack. 'Captain, I want you to open the watch.'

'What?' Jack replied. 'But won't that …'

'Yes, yes, yes,' the Doctor replied. 'We don't have much time here Jack. Trust me on this.'

Jack glanced at Martha who smiled encouragingly and Jack took a deep breath and opened the watch.

Nothing happened.

The Doctor couldn't keep the look of glee from his face. 'Oh it worked,' he exclaimed with excitement. 'Oh I'm a genius, I swear. I really am a genius.'

'Modest too,' Martha said under her breath.

'But I don't understand. Why didn't anything happen?' Jack asked confused.

'What?' the Doctor replied. 'Oh because it's just a pocket watch – or at least to anyone else who opens it it's just a pocket watch – to Ianto even, it's just a pocket watch.'

'But – what the hell?'

'If I was the one to open it though, it would be a totally different story. Don't worry, I'll explain later. Now, Jack – hold that up for me.'

Jack complied and the Doctor scanned the pocket watch once again, this time the frown returned to his face. 'Something's blocking it,' he said to himself. 'But what – oh well time for that later.'

Pocketing his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor turned his attention to Ianto. He reached out almost reverently to touch his cheek softly.

'I'm so sorry,' he whispered. 'I'm going to fix this now Ianto. I'm going to make this right.'

The Doctor reached out and placed his hands against Ianto's forehead, linking their minds together. He could sense Ianto's turmoil; the confusion he felt as his mind struggled to come to terms with the regeneration process. This wasn't uncommon in the young, the early regenerations were the worst, the most dangerous.

'Ianto,' the Doctor called out to him through the link. 'Ianto come forward; follow my voice and come back.'

He sensed the younger man beginning to calm, to focus.

'Hear my voice, Ianto. You don't have to be afraid. Everyone is here waiting for you. I'm here, Jack's here.'

'Jack?' he heard Ianto's reply inside his mind.

'Yes, Jack's here Ianto. He wants you to wake up. We all do. Just focus on my voice.'

Ianto's mind began to clear and the Doctor began to pull himself back from the link, as he pulled away completely, Ianto opened his eyes.

'Jack,' he gasped and in an instant Jack was at his side.

'Ianto, oh God Ianto.'

'Jack – what happened to me? I was – I died. Didn't I? I thought I died.'

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and gently kissed his hair. 'It's okay sweetheart. You're alive, you're okay.'

'But what happened? I was shot…' Ianto trailed off as he spotted the unfamiliar figure hovering near the bed. 'Who are you?' he asked.

'I'm the Doctor,' the Doctor replied and if Jack didn't know better he would have sworn that the Doctor sounded nervous; scared even.

Ianto's eyes went wide as he heard the Doctor speak.

'It's you,' he said causing Jack, Martha, Gwen and Donna all to look at him curiously.

'It's me,' the Doctor replied.

'Jack,' Ianto said taking hold of his lover's hand. 'The Doctor – it's your Doctor.'

'Yes Ianto,' Jack looked concernedly at his lover. 'It is the Doctor.'

'No Jack,' Ianto began again, 'it's him. The man from my dreams, it's your Doctor.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Another evil cliff hanger ahead… but this time I'm not sorry. Muahahahaha.**

'What?' Jack looked from one man to the other. The Doctor's face was unreadable; Ianto's confused and Jack thought he detected a hint of fear. He slid his arm protectively around Ianto's shoulders.

'Who are you?' Ianto asked the Doctor. 'Who are you to me?'

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and looked quickly around the room. 'I think that question should be left until you're a bit stronger.'

'No,' Ianto replied in a tone that Jack recognised as Ianto's "don't mess with me" voice. 'I think that question should be answered right now.'

'Ianto,' the Doctor said gently. 'Your body's been through a massive ordeal…'

'I do not need to rest,' Ianto interrupted. But even as he spoke he felt his head beginning to swim, his vision blurred slightly and if he hadn't been lying down, he would have swooned against Jack.

'Okay,' Jack said sensing his partner's distress. 'Ianto you do need to rest. Why don't you sleep for a while and we can sort all this out when you wake up.'

'Kay,' Ianto agreed, feeling suddenly drowsy. 'Don't let him go away though Jack.'

'I won't,' Jack replied as Ianto closed his eyes.

'I'm not going anywhere Ianto,' the Doctor said quietly. 'I promise.'

The change in Ianto's breathing signaled that he'd fallen asleep. Jack turned to look at the Doctor with a look in his eyes that was bordering on menacing.

'Right,' he said fighting to keep his voice steady, 'Doctor – my office, now.'

Jack was pacing his office. His head was spinning with the events of the evening. He'd lost Ianto; Ianto had died and then, miraculously Ianto had been returned to him, alive. He was alive and unchanged, except that wasn't entirely true. Ianto wasn't the same man anymore. Ianto was a Time Lord.

The Doctor perched uneasily on the office chair watching Jack pace back and forth. His companion – Donna was down in the Hub making cups of tea for everyone. Jack could see her through his office window. Martha was down there too helping her and every couple of minutes, the two women would cast anxious looks in the direction of Jack's office.

Gwen was nowhere to be seen. Jack suspected that she may have gone to deal with the remains of the Blowfish but he couldn't bring himself to care where the hell she was at that particular moment.

'Are you going to say anything Jack?' the Doctor asked after ten minutes of silence.

'Why won't you tell me what's happening?' Jack replied, stopping his pacing to glare at the Doctor.

'Because Ianto has a right to hear it first,' the Doctor said simply.

'You will tell him?'

'Of course I will Jack. I promised.'

'I've tried so hard to find answers for him,' Jack said, more to himself than the Doctor.

'You love him don't you,' The Doctor replied. It wasn't a question.

'Yes,' Jack replied. 'Is that so surprising?'

The Doctor smiled slightly but didn't reply.

'I've loved him for a long time,' Jack admitted, 'but it was during the year that never was – that was when I realised exactly how much.'

The Doctor frowned at that and a faraway look was in his eyes, 'the year that never was,' he repeated.

Jack nodded.

'He was all I could think about that year. He's what got me through.'

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before the Doctor spoke again. 'I'm sorry Jack.'

Jack wasn't sure exactly what the Doctor was apologising for, but something in his voice made Jack think that it was more than just his treatment at the hands of the Master during the year that never was.

Ianto woke up and found that he was alone in the medical bay. Physically he felt so much better. He sat up in bed and looked around the room.

'Hey, you're awake.' Ianto turned around and spotted Jack standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him. Ianto smiled, seeing that Jack was holding a coffee mug.

'Is that for me?' Ianto asked hopefully.

'Well I'm afraid it's tea,' Jack replied. 'But you can have it if you want it.'

Jack sat down on the edge of Ianto's bed and studied his lover carefully. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too,' Ianto looked down at the floor. 'What happened to me Jack?'

'What do you remember?' Jack asked.

Ianto frowned. 'I remember dying. I remember you were holding me, asking me not to leave you … I was fighting it. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave you.'

Jack blinked back tears at Ianto's words, forcing himself to stay strong.

'Something happened… inside me. I don't know how to explain it. It was like – energy. It was pulling me back, it was trying to make me change but I fought it. I said no. I didn't want to change and then it was like I was stuck. I couldn't get out. I can't remember, but then there was this voice calling to me and I listened and then I woke up.'

'The Doctor,' Jack murmured.

Ianto nodded. 'It was him. I heard his voice in my head. I'd heard it before. It was him from my dreams.'

'Yes,' Jack replied.

'Who is he to me, Jack?'

'I don't know,' Jack replied truthfully. 'He won't tell me, but he's upstairs and he says whenever you're ready he will answer your questions.'

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder and drew comfort from his lover's warm embrace.

'I don't know if I want to know.' He said the words so quietly that Jack almost missed them.

'Why?' he asked.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm not an idiot Jack. What happened to me – dying and then coming back – that only happens to two people, you and the Doctor.'

Jack didn't say anything but began to stroke Ianto's hair slowly.

'I worked at Torchwood One, I read all the files that they had on the Doctor and the Time Lords. I know that they can regenerate. I read an account of a Time Lord's regeneration process once… that's what happened to me isn't it?'

Ianto felt Jack sigh before he replied. 'Yes Yan, he said that's what happened to you.'

'I don't want to be a Time Lord Jack.'

'Oh Yan,' Jack pulled Ianto tightly into his arms and rocked him slowly, 'it's alright sweetheart.'

'No,' Ianto shook his head. 'No it's not.'

Jack nodded. 'No, but it will be. I promise you Yan, it will be.'

Ianto let out a sob. 'All my life I've wondered. I've always wanted to know where I come from.'

'He can tell you,' Jack replied.

'I'm scared Jack.'

'I know you are darling, but I'll be right there with you – if you want me to be.'

'Yes,' Ianto nodded quickly. 'Don't ever leave me Jack, please.'

Jack shook his head. 'Never Yan, I promise.'

The Doctor was sitting on the battered settee in the Hub sipping the tea that Donna had made. He could feel his companion's eyes on him. So far she had resisted the urge to ask questions but he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

'You ok?' he asked her.

'Me?' Donna replied. 'I'm great. I'm more worried about you.'

'Oh I'm fine,' the Doctor said, deflecting as usual. 'You don't have to worry about me.'

'I think somebody does,' Donna replied. 'Who is this guy? Why's he got you so shaken up?'

The Doctor shook his head. 'He's someone very important to me,' he admitted. 'Someone else I let down.'

A noise from across the Hub drew his attention and he looked up to see Jack emerging from the sick bay. He was holding Ianto's hand, the other man was standing slightly behind Jack and was determinedly looking anywhere except at the Doctor or the TARDIS.

The Doctor couldn't hide the relieved smile that came onto his face at the sight of Ianto up and about.

'Right,' Jack said looking directly at the Doctor. 'Ianto wants to do this in the conference room.'

'Okay,' the Doctor replied and followed on behind them, Donna in tow.

Jack sat close beside Ianto on one side of the table and the Doctor and Donna sat opposite them. The atmosphere was understandably tense.

Ianto took hold of Jack's hand and forced himself to look into the Doctor's eyes.

'I don't even know where to start.'

'Just ask what you want to know sweetheart,' Jack replied.

'Who am I?' Ianto began. 'I mean – I am like you aren't I? I'm a Time Lord.'

'You're a Time Lord, yes,' the Doctor replied. 'Well technically you're half Time Lord and half human.'

Ianto let out a sigh as he tried to process the information. 'So – I remember growing up with you. I dream things and you're always there. Are you my father?'

The Doctor had tears in his eyes Jack noticed and for a moment the Time Lord didn't speak.

'No,' he replied with a small shake of the head. 'I'm sorry Ianto, I really am. I wish I could say yes but I said I'd tell you the truth.'

'Okay,' Ianto swallowed hard. 'But – you know who my parents are don't you?'

'Yes,' the Doctor said and he glanced quickly at Jack before answering. 'Your mother is a human called Lucy Saxon. Your father was a Time Lord who called himself the Master.'

**Note: I hope people aren't upset by this twist. I had always planned to make Ianto the son of the Master in this fic however at the last minute I did consider changing it and making him the Doctor's son; in the end though I decided just to stick with my original idea. I hope people like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Please help to suggest a Time Lord Name for Ianto. You can either suggest it in a review here or if you have a Livejournal you can suggest it via the poll by going to my account there which is under the same name as here.**

**If there are enough suggestions then I will hold another poll to decide the winner. **

Ianto felt Jack tense beside him as the Doctor's words permeated his consciousness. Ianto felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. It couldn't be true. It couldn't.

'You're lying,' Jack said through gritted teeth, his voice unnaturally calm.

'I'm sorry Jack,' the Doctor replied.

'Stop saying you're sorry,' Jack rose to his feet and slammed his fist into the table, Donna jumped back but the Doctor didn't flinch. 'Why are you lying?'

'Jack, you know I wouldn't lie about something like this.'

Ianto felt the bile rising up in his throat. He looked at Jack as he raged at the Doctor. Ianto's eyes filled with tears. Jack was angry; Jack was hurt – all because of him. Ianto stood up and fled the conference room. Somewhere his brain registered both Jack and the Doctor calling his name and the concerned faces of both Gwen and Martha asking him if he was alright but he didn't stop; didn't even pause until he reached the toilets where he proceeded to throw up his dinner.

'Ianto!' the Doctor shouted and stood up, intending to follow him but Jack's hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

'I'll deal with this,' Jack said in a tone that brooked no argument.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. 'Go easy on him Jack.'

'I don't need you to tell me how to take care of Ianto,' Jack snapped back at him before following after his lover and ignoring the hurt expression on the Doctor's face.

'Did you see where Ianto went?' Jack asked Gwen and Martha.

'Down in the bathroom,' Gwen replied.

Jack sighed and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

'Thanks,' he said softly. 'Look, you two may as well go home. It's almost 1am.'

'Are you sure Jack?' Martha asked uncertainly.

'Yeah,' Jack replied. 'Go home get some sleep. Don't come back before noon.'

'Okay,' Martha nodded. 'But if anything happens, if Ianto needs me, you call me alright?'

'I will,' Jack agreed.

Martha began gathering up her things from her desk. Gwen hadn't moved.

'Is Ianto alright?' she asked.

'He'll be fine,' Jack replied, sounding more certain than he felt.

'What's going on Jack?'

'It's personal,' Jack replied. He didn't want Ianto's private business becoming the subject of office gossip.

'But you can tell me,' Gwen pressed. 'Ianto died tonight Jack and now he's alive again and this Doctor of yours has turned up. Obviously something's going on. We're supposed to be a team why won't you tell me what's happening?'

'This isn't a Torchwood problem Gwen,' Jack said gritting his teeth. He wasn't in the mood for an argument, he needed to get to Ianto. 'Like I said, it's personal. It's between Ianto and the Doctor, nobody else.'

Gwen opened her mouth to respond but Martha cut her off quickly. 'Come on Gwen,' she said firmly. 'Tom's coming to pick me up. We'll drop you off at home on the way.'

Gwen huffed but thankfully didn't argue and as she turned her back to pull on her jacket, Jack mouthed a silent 'thank you' to his friend before heading off to find Ianto.

When Jack entered the Gents toilets he spotted Ianto immediately, slumped on the floor of the cubicle, leaning against the toilet bowl.

'Oh Yan,' Jack sighed and approached him placing comforting hands on his shoulders. When Ianto turned round Jack could see that his face was streaked with tears.

'Come on,' he said pulling Ianto to his feet and leading him towards the basin. He filled a cup with water for Ianto to rinse his mouth out with before wrapping his arms around his lover. Ianto leaned against him, burying his face in Jack's neck and inhaling the comforting scent. It calmed him down; it always did.

'Sshh,' Jack whispered soothingly and rocked Ianto in his arms until his breathing returned to normal.

'Do you want to go back up there?' Jack asked, not breaking the embrace.

'I don't know if I can,' Ianto replied. 'I was better off not knowing. I don't want to hear anymore.'

'You need to hear it, Yan,' Jack whispered. 'It's better to get it all out in the open isn't it?'

'Is it?' Ianto asked, and then he sighed. 'You're right Jack. I know you're right. It's just…'

'I know,' Jack soothed him. 'I'm here.'

The Doctor looked up as the Jack and Ianto returned to the conference room, hand in hand, their faces blank. Jack pulled out a chair for Ianto and then sat down beside him.

'Ok Doctor,' Jack began, his tone businesslike. 'Start talking.'

The Doctor looked at Ianto, who was staring intently at the carpet. 'How much do you know about the Year that Never Was?' he asked.

'He knows everything,' Jack replied honestly.

'Okay,' the Doctor said taking a deep breath. 'Well, after the year that never was, the paradox machine was destroyed and time reverted back so that the events of that year never happened – except of course that they did. Just because everybody forgot, doesn't mean that it didn't happen and terrible crimes had been committed.

'The Master was dead, but Lucy Saxon was still alive. UNIT arrested her and they took her to a secure facility – I tried to persuade them to be lenient, I mean she'd been brainwashed by the Master, she wasn't in her right mind, but, well, you know what UNIT's like. She was put trial before a secret military court and convicted of high treason against humanity. She was locked up in UNIT prison.'

Jack gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. UNIT prisons were notoriously tough places. He remembered the prison that Toshiko had been locked in before he'd arranged for her release, dark, bare, dirty cells where the prisoners were kept in total isolation, no visitors, no contact with anybody except the prison guards and for somebody guilty of high treason, no chance of release.

'It was three months after I dropped you and Martha off Jack, that I got the call from the warden of the gaol, Lucy Saxon was pregnant.'

Ianto's eyes shot up at that. 'But how?' he asked. 'You said that when the paradox was destroyed time reverted back to the way it was before so how was she pregnant? I'm assuming she wasn't pregnant before the paradox was established otherwise I would have been born during that year, wouldn't I?'

Jack thought he detected a flash of pride in the Doctor's eyes for a moment before he answered Ianto's question.

'We were at the eye of the storm,' the Doctor explained. 'The Valiant was at the heart of the paradox, so we all kept our memories – and Lucy Saxon kept her baby.'

Ianto frowned slightly and nodded accepting the Doctor's answer.

'So then what happened?' Jack asked.

'Well of course, as soon as I heard I went to see her,' the Doctor continued. 'She was in a bad way, Jack. You know what people are like after spending time in those prisons…'

Jack nodded and gave Ianto's hand a reassuring squeeze.

'I managed to get UNIT to approve her transfer to Broadfell Prison, still maximum security but at least she could get proper medical care there and the conditions were vastly improved. I spent a lot of time with her during her pregnancy; she didn't have any family, you see… I was there when you were born,' the Doctor told Ianto. 'I held you in my arms. That was when she begged me to take you.'

'Why?' Ianto asked. 'She could have kept me with her for a while at least. Didn't she want me?'

'Oh she did, Ianto,' the Doctor replied. 'She really did. But she couldn't. She's not a well woman and she was terrified of the Master, that somehow he was going to come back and find her; that he'd hurt you.'

'So you took me.'

'Yes,' the Doctor confirmed. 'It was either that or let Social Services put you in a foster home. Besides which, you're a Time Lord – well – a half Time Lord. That made you my responsibility.'

Jack felt a sense of déjà vu at the Doctor's words. He remembered that he'd said the same thing about the Master – right before Lucy Saxon had shot him.

'I raised you for five years,' the Doctor said becoming slightly misty eyed.

'Then what happened?' Ianto asked.

'I lost you,' the Doctor replied. 'You wandered off.'


	9. Chapter 9

'_I raised you for five years,' the Doctor said becoming slightly misty eyed. _

'_Then what happened?' Ianto asked. _

'_You wandered off,' the Doctor replied. _

Ianto looked at the Doctor sharply. 'What do you mean I wandered off?'

The Doctor looked down at his hands.

'We stopped off in 1983,' he explained. 'I needed to refuel the TARDIS using energy from the Rift. We were taking a look around by the bay … there were some pigeons and you were chasing them. I don't know how it happened. I only turned my back for a second and when I looked back … I searched everywhere for you Ianto…'

The Doctor blinked back tears from his eyes. He'd thought about that fateful day so many times; rerunning the events in his mind over and over again, always wondering if he could have done things differently. He swallowed hard and reminded himself that it was okay now; Ianto was alive. He was okay.

Ianto stared in shock as the Doctor's words washed over him. All these years he'd thought that he'd been abandoned but the reality was in fact very different. He had gotten lost and the Doctor hadn't been able to find him. He'd only looked away for a second…

He felt Jack's hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at his lover. He knew that Jack was thinking about Grey and it suddenly struck Ianto just how incredibly lucky he had been. A young child lost on the streets of Cardiff… anything could have happened to him. He could have been seriously hurt; tortured or worse…

The group sat in silence for a few moments before another thought occurred to Ianto.

'Why didn't I know?' he asked. 'Why can't I remember any of this?'

'Your pocket watch,' the Doctor began to explain. 'It's called a Chameleon Arch. When a Time Lord uses it, it changes our DNA, every last cell changes and you take on the form of another species – human in this case.'

Jack pulled the watch out of his pocket where he'd been keeping it safe for Ianto. He held it out to his lover but Ianto looked at it as though afraid to touch it.

'I've had that watch all my life,' he said. 'I had it when I was found.'

'A Chameleon Arch carries the consciousness of a Time Lord,' the Doctor continued. 'Usually, when the watch is opened, the spell is broken and you'd return to your true self.'

'But I've opened that watch hundreds of times,' Ianto replied. 'I use it all the time, don't I Jack?'

'Yes,' the Doctor nodded. 'But that's not a normal Chameleon Arch – I adapted it. It's been tuned into my biometric imprint and it contains energy from the TARDIS. It's sort of automatic. I designed it so that if you were ever separated from me it would take effect; you'd be hidden, disguised as whatever species you came into contact with and it was supposed to send out a signal that I'd detect and that I could use to trace you and then I'd open the watch and you'd be transformed back but It didn't work properly, somehow the signal's been blocked. I lost you. I couldn't trace you but I swear I never stopped trying.'

'How long has it been?' Ianto asked. 'I mean how long has it been for you.'

'Nine months,' the Doctor replied.

'Oh my God.'

'That's the thing with time travel,' the Doctor smiled sadly. 'Everything gets so complicated. Nine months ago you were five years old.'

'What happens now?' Jack asked. 'I mean Ianto's still human isn't he, unless you open that watch?'

The Doctor shook his head. 'The Arch has been weakened by the regeneration process. It's breaking down. It's probably been getting weaker for a while, being around Torchwood, seeing aliens hearing about Time Lords…' he trailed off.

'Like when Retcon stops working,' Ianto said, 'something causes memory triggers.'

'Exactly, you see if it was an ordinary Chameleon Arch you'd be dead now. You die as a human, you stay dead but I designed it to protect you so it allowed you to regenerate but now your Time Lord consciousness will return either slowly or quickly if I open the watch – it's up to you.'

'Oh God,' Ianto replied. 'Jack I don't want this.

'I'm sorry Ianto,' the Doctor replied. 'I really am so sorry.'

Jack pulled Ianto close to him once again, kissing his hair.

'How long?' Jack asked the Doctor, 'if you don't open it.'

'My guess is about twenty four hours.'

Ianto closed his eyes and let out a sigh. 'Just do it.'

Jack looked at him, shocked. The Doctor just nodded.

'No Yan – you don't have to do this,' Jack insisted. 'We'll find a way to stop it.'

'You can't stop it Jack,' the Doctor told him.

'You stay out of this,' Jack snapped.

'Jack,' Ianto said calmly. 'He's right. I don't know how I know that for sure but I do. It's going to happen. Please just let me get it over with.'

Jack closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. He picked the pocket watch up and silently passed it to the Doctor, his eyes never leaving Ianto's.

'It will be ok, Cariad,' Ianto told him. 'I promise.'

Jack wished that he could believe him.

The Doctor opened the watch and suddenly it began to glow, the golden light flowed from the watch and across the table. Ianto gasped as the golden light surrounded him and then disappeared. He passed out with his head on the table.

'Ianto!' Jack exclaimed, reaching out to his lover, the Doctor also moved quickly around the table and began to examine Ianto.

'What's wrong with him?' Jack asked frantically.

'He's just asleep Jack,' the Doctor reassured him. 'He's only half Time Lord, it's to be expected that his body reacts differently. He'll wake up in a few hours.'

'I'll take him down to my bunker,' Jack said. 'He'll be comfortable there.'

'I'll give you a hand,' the Doctor replied.

'No,' Jack said sharply.

'I'm only trying to help Jack.'

'Yeah, well we don't need your help,' Jack replied. 'I think you've done enough.'

'Jack!' the Doctor called as the immortal man picked his lover up and carried him out of the conference room.

'Leave him Doctor,' Donna said gently. 'Just give him a bit of time.'

Jack laid Ianto carefully on the small bed in his bunker, he undressed him down to his boxers and then laid the duvet over him so that he wouldn't get cold, then Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Ianto's face gently.

'I love you Yan,' he whispered. 'I love you so much.'

Jack felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back, wanting to remain strong for his lover but the fear that had been gnawing at his insides since he'd realised exactly what Ianto was, caused them to spill over.

'Oh Yan,' he sighed. 'Yan, please don't think that I'm wrong.'


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was sitting in his office with his head in his hands. He really wanted a glass of scotch to help him unwind but it was approaching 6am and even though alcohol didn't really affect him he didn't think it would be a good idea to start drinking at such an hour of the day when he was emotionally exhausted and had had no sleep.

The Hub was silent. Ianto was still sleeping down in the bunker and the Doctor was Donna had both retired to the TARDIS which was still parked in the middle of the Hub.

Jack sighed as he considered the Time Lord. His emotions concerning the Doctor had always been in a state of turmoil. He'd been attracted to him in the early days he couldn't deny that, but that spark of attraction had soon turned to fierce loyalty and a desire to make him proud; through the years he'd felt a range of other emotions when he'd thought about his friend: loneliness and abandonment; hurt; fear; pain; excitement; joy. But now he felt another emotion that he'd never before associated with the Doctor. He felt angry.

It had happened again hadn't it? The Oncoming Storm had swept into his life and turned everything upside down again and this time things might not be so easily fixed because this time it was Ianto. Ianto was his everything. He was the person that made all Jack's pain and all the sacrifices worth it. He was the only person that Jack had ever truly loved and now the Doctor had threatened that.

Of course Jack was grateful to the Doctor for saving Ianto's life as the regeneration process had started to go wrong but another part of him just felt so incredibly scared. If Ianto had died, Jack knew that he would have been broken beyond repair but in many ways this felt worse. If Ianto couldn't stand to be near him anymore, if he thought that he was wrong, it would be the worst pain imaginable. It would also be the Master's final triumph over him; the thing that would succeed in finally breaking him where the year of torture and death had failed; continuing on would be impossible.

Jack felt the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to go down into his bunker and curl up beside Ianto and fall asleep listening to the beat of his heart – hearts, he corrected himself. Ianto had two now after all – like nothing had changed, but things had changed. It was impossible to deny that and it was only fair that Ianto should be allowed to decide for himself how things would be between them on his own terms. Jack didn't want to seem like he was trying to force his hand.

He stood up and left his office walking down the steps into the main Hub. He stopped in front of the TARDIS. How many years had he spent dreaming of the day that the TARDIS would appear like this and take him away from Cardiff; away from Earth? How much time with Ianto had he wasted because he'd been waiting for the Doctor?

Jack reached out and tried the TARDIS door, surprised when it yielded to his touch and swung open. Hesitantly he stepped forward and went inside. It looked exactly the same. He was almost expecting Rose to pop her head up and ask him if he wanted a cup of tea; but Rose was long gone. Sighing, he reached out and touched the central control console and he felt the familiar hum as the TARDIS responded to his touch.

'Hey there,' he said softly as he pressed his hand down onto the smooth surface. 'It's been a long time.'

'She's missed you,' a soft voice replied from the shadows.

Jack turned around and found himself face to face with the Doctor who was sitting by himself in the corner of the room.

'I thought you'd be asleep,' Jack said and the Doctor shrugged.

'I have a lot on my mind.'

'Yeah,' Jack replied. 'Tell me about it.'

'How's Ianto?' the Doctor asked.

'He's still sleeping.'

The Doctor nodded but didn't reply. After a few minutes of silence Jack turned and made to leave but the Doctor's voice stopped him.

'Has he been alright Jack?'

Jack turned to face the Time Lord once again. He could see the guilt and pain haunting the Doctor's eyes. He nodded.

'He hasn't had it easy,' he replied softly. 'But yeah, he's been alright.'

The Doctor nodded again. 'I never stopped looking for him you know. I tried everything – even UNIT. I don't understand how he can have just disappeared like that.'

Jack understood the guilt that the Doctor must be feeling only too well. He'd lived with it ever since he was a child and he'd let go of Grey's hand. He knew how it felt to replay the events in your head; always wondering if somehow you could have done things differently.

'It's not your fault Doctor,' Jack told him.

The Doctor didn't reply so Jack moved closer and sat down facing the Time Lord.

'Sometimes things just happen,' he said.

'Do they?' the Doctor replied. 'Sometimes I wonder. Maybe everything happens for a reason; maybe even the stuff that seems random and senseless has got a point but we just can't see it; like there's some greater power behind it all. Maybe everything is meant to be.'

Jack smiled wryly. 'Even the wrong stuff?'

'Yeah,' the Doctor replied. 'Maybe even the wrong stuff.'

'I am still wrong then. You still think that.'

'Jack…' the Doctor trailed off and Jack got the distinct impression that the Time Lord was studying him closely before he let out a sigh and began speaking again. 'I seem to have a habit of saying the wrong thing, or speaking without thinking first you know?'

'You think?' Jack said raising his eyebrows slightly.

The Doctor shook his head. 'I wish I could say that it was just this regeneration but I don't think it is. I think it's just me. I say the wrong things; I do the wrong things even though I'm only trying to help. I let people down. I let the people that I care about down.'

Jack had never heard the Doctor speaking candidly like this before and he didn't want to interrupt. He sensed that now he had started, the Doctor needed to keep talking.

'You have to understand Jack, sometimes I get so scared. Sometimes I see things that I just don't understand and it terrifies me and so I run away from them. All my life I've been running away from things that scare me, people; places – I even ran away from my own family Jack, did you know that? I stole the TARDIS and I ran away from home. I was just a kid…' The Doctor trailed off and Jack didn't press him for details. He knew there would be no point. The secrets that the Doctor kept would more than rival his own.

'What I'm trying to say, in a very roundabout way Jack, is that I'm sorry. When I said you were wrong – what I meant is – a Time Lord sees the universe; the whole of time and space and everything in it is in a state of flux. I look at anyone and I can see the whole of their history and all the endless possibilities, everything that they could be; should be; must never be. But when I look at you, you don't fit Jack. You don't fit in with the way that things are supposed to be and that really scared me but it's not your fault and it doesn't mean that you don't belong or that you shouldn't exist.'

'It's hard for you to look at me though,' Jack said. It wasn't a question.

'Yeah,' the Doctor replied honestly. 'But after a while I get used to it.'

If the words were supposed to offer comfort to Jack, then they failed miserably.

Ianto woke up and found himself alone in Jack's bed. He couldn't remember how he'd got there but given that someone had removed his clothes he assumed that Jack had to have been involved. He sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes before glancing at the bedside alarm clock; it was almost two in the afternoon. He'd been asleep for hours.

The last thing that he remembered was the Doctor opening his pocket watch – the Chameleon Arch, he corrected himself. So it was done. He was a Time Lord again.

He looked down at himself, checking his arms and legs. They still looked the same. They still worked; so far so good. He ran his fingers through his hair; that felt the same as it always had, better and better.

Then Ianto felt a strange sensation in his chest.

'Two hearts,' he said under his breath. 'That's going to take some getting used to.'

Looking around the familiar room, he noticed that things looked slightly different now. The interior of the room was exactly the same but Ianto was aware of subtle shifts and changes in its structural make up. The time vortex, he supposed. He was becoming aware of it again. That would definitely take some getting used to.

Carefully, he climbed out of the bed and he saw that someone – probably Jack had laid out some clean clothes for him on the chair. He showered quickly in the en-suite bathroom and then dressed before making his way up the step ladder.

Jack's office was empty and so Ianto made his way down the metal staircase into the main Hub which was equally deserted. Ianto surmised that the team must have been called out to deal with a rift alert.

Ianto stared at the TARDIS for a moment. The Doctor was still here then. True to his word he hadn't just disappeared again. Ianto considered knocking on the door to see if anyone was inside but then he swallowed hard and decided against it for now. He needed a few moments to collect his thoughts.

'Coffee,' he said to himself. He needed coffee. Coffee always made him feel better. He walked over to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker as he did so he heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the medical bay. He turned around.

'Ianto,' Martha greeted him sounding surprised. 'I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling?'

Ianto stared at Martha and blinked a few times feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. She seemed to be surrounded by strands of light, all of them twisting and turning around her; her time lines; endless and infinite possibilities; everything that Martha ever had the potential to become. Ianto suddenly felt dizzy.

He was vaguely aware of Martha asking if he was alright but he couldn't concentrate on forming a response. He was trying to focus on following one of the strands of time that surrounded Martha but every time he singled one out it would dart off at an unexpected angle and he'd lose it again.

Ianto stumbled and Martha reached out and put a hand on his arm to steady him.

'Come and sit down Ianto,' she said gently, leading him over to the sofa.

As soon as he sat down, the proximity alarms sounded and the cog door opened allowing Jack, Gwen, the Doctor and Donna entry to the Hub

'… complete waste of time,' Jack was saying. 'I should've stayed here …' he trailed off as his eyes fell on the scene in front of him.

'Ianto!' he exclaimed automatically rushing towards his lover and taking his hand in his. 'What's wrong sweetheart?'

Ianto closed his eyes and looked down at the floor. 'Sick,' he managed to say.

'He was fine,' Martha told Jack, 'and then he just came over like this.'

The Doctor knelt down on the floor beside Ianto. 'It's time sickness,' he said by way of explanation and then, in response to the puzzled looks from the others he continued. 'It's just like sea sickness only caused by seeing the fluctuations in the time vortex. He's been human for such a long time it'll take his brain a while to settle down. Don't worry he'll be fine in an hour or so.'

Ianto looked at the group that was surrounding him. They were all the same. They were surrounded by confusion. There was no order here; everything was in chaos. There was no logic; no sense; none of the things that he craved. How could he ever hope to make sense of what he was seeing? All his life Ianto had needed to feel in control; he needed certainty, consistency and now he felt as though all that had been taken away from him and replaced by madness. How could he live in a universe like this?

And then he looked at Jack.

'You aren't like them,' he said.

Jack swallowed hard. So this was it. Ianto felt that he was different from the others; that he was wrong. He tried not to let the hurt show on his face. He had to maintain his composure even as he felt his world crashing down around him.

'No,' Jack replied. 'I know I'm not.'

'You're different.'

'I'm wrong.'

Ianto looked at Jack, studying him closely. Jack was so different from the others. He wasn't surrounded by lights and timelines and chaos. Jack was just there. He was – like the Doctor had told him – a fixed point in time and space and now for the first time Ianto appreciated fully what those words meant.

He stood up and moved towards Jack, pulling him into his arms. 'No Cariad,' he whispered. 'You aren't wrong, don't ever think that. You're the only thing that's certain. You're my constant. Oh Jack I love so much.'

As Jack heard Ianto's words he couldn't hold back the sob of relief that escaped his throat. Ianto still loved him. He didn't think that he was wrong.

'I love you Yan,' Jack murmured into Ianto's neck. 'I really love you.'

Maybe, just maybe everything was going to be alright.

TBC.


End file.
